Aryll's great sea adventure
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Aryll was the heroin of Wind Waker? What if she was the big sister of Link?


A small seven year old boy named Link, who was always surrounded by seagulls, was calling out to his big sister.

"Big sister!" Link called out

Link started to walk down the beach and tried to call out to his big sister again.

"BIG SISTER!" Link called out

He looked through his telescope to see if he could spot her but when he didn't he decided to go to the lookout to see if he could spot her from there. Luckily he didn't need to look for her anymore because his big sister, Aryll, sleeping on the lookout.

"Big sister!" Link said

Link climbed the latter and was looking at his sister with his telescope. Aryll woke up and looked in the direction where the voice came from and when she saw that no one was there she got up to stretch. That's when she heard her little brother's voice behind her.

"I knew you'd be here" Link said

"Hee hee hee! This is my favorite spot to gaze out at the sea. When I play with the gulls, I call it Link's lookout" Link said

Aryll didn't say anything because she was still half-asleep and was still in the process of waking up.

"So, do you remember what day it is today?" Link asked

Aryll just stared at him in a daze before she was finally able to respond.

"No" Aryll said

"You're still half-asleep aren't you? Did you forget?" Link asked

"Big sister, it's your birthday" Link said

Aryll was shocked that she forgot her own birthday and the reminder that it was birthday woke her up completely.

"Oh? Really?" Aryll asked

"That's why grandma has been waiting for you to come back to the house. She's been waiting for a while now. It's a good thing I came to find you. You should probably go home and see what grandma wants don't you think?" Link asked

Aryll agreed but along the way to the she did a chore by giving one of her neighbors three wild pet pigs and found some rupees under her house and inside another house on the island. She finally went to her house and went inside and went up the ladder where she saw that her grandmother was there.

"I've been waiting for you, Aryll" Grandma said

"Sorry" Aryll said

She then saw that her grandmother was holding some green clothes.

"Aryll…try these on" Grandma said

"Time certainly flies I can't believe that your already old enough to wear these clothes" Grandma said

Aryll took them and looked disappointed because it was not the kind of gift that she was expecting to receive. The clothes also looked to warm to wear in the weather right now.

"Don't look so disappointed, dear one, just try them on. Today is a day to celebrate! It is the day you become the same age the same age as the young hero spoken in the legend. You only have to wear them for one day. Be proud, Aryll" Grandma said

"Okay fine" Aryll said

"In the olden days this was the day that young girls were finally considered to be women. They were taught the ways of the sword to prepare them for battle with their enemies. But we don't live in such an age any longer. Our ways are the way of peace" Grandma said

"Nowadays I suppose Orca is the only one on the island who still knows about swordplay" Grandma said

"Hanging the family shield on the wall as a decoration is another tradition that has been carried down from those days" Grandma said

Aryll was done changing into the green tunic that was given to her.

"Does this all make sense to you?" Grandma said

Aryll nodded.

"Isn't it nice Aryll? They suit you perfectly! A perfect fit!" Grandma said

"No need to sound so excited" Aryll said

"Sorry about that" Grandma said

"Well tonight I'm going to invite the whole town over for your birthday party, so I'd better start getting ready shouldn't I?" Grandma asked

"Probably" Aryll said

"Your grandma is going to make your favorite soup for tonight, hmmm! I just know you're looking forward to it! Now go get your brother Link" Grandma said

Aryll went back to the lookout to get her brother Link. Her brother noticed that she was back and greeted her.

"Ah! Hoy, big sister!" Link said

Link then noticed his sister's new outfit.

"Did grandma make the outfit for you?" Link asked

"Yes, she did" Aryll said

"But wow…you look like you'd be way too hot in those clothes" Link said

" _I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that_ " Aryll thought

"I guess they're pretty neat, though!" Link said

"Thanks, Link!" Aryll said

"So anyway, Aryll…can you close your eyes and hold out your hand? Just for a second!" Link said

"Sure, but why?" Aryll asked

"I'm going to give you my most treasured belonging…but just for one day!" Link said

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Link said

Aryll was surprised to see that her little brother had just given her his precious telescope. He usually refuses to lend it to anyone.

"So? Well? Do you like it?" Link asked

"Of course I do" Aryll said

"I'm letting you borrow this special gift just because you're my big sister! Aren't you lucky?! Hee hee hee!" Link said

"I must be the luckiest bug sister in the world!" Aryll said

Link giggled at his big sister's comment. Then he had an idea.

"Ooh, why don't you try it out? Right now! Try looking at our house from here!" Link said

Aryll decided to do that and used the telescope to look at their house from the lookout. When she zoomed and noticed a bird-man at the mailbox. The mailman started to freak out and started to flap his wings like crazy.

"What's up with him?" Aryll asked

"The post man looks kinda weird doesn't he?" Link asked

"He sure does" Aryll asked

"AAAAAHH! ARYLL! THE SKY! LOOK UP IN THE SKY!" Link shouted

Aryll looked up in the sky and was shocked to see a giant bird in the sky. It was the biggest bird that she has ever seen. She didn't know much about birds but what she did know was that birds shouldn't be that that big. That bird was abnormally large and that was not normal. She then noticed that there something in its claws.

She then saw a big boulder fly through the air in the direction that the bird was flying and looked over to where it came from and saw that there was a massive pirate ship in the distance. They were using a catapult to launch huge boulders at the bird. Aryll thought that the bird must have something that the pirates want.

The bird managed to avoid most of the boulders that were being launched at it. It made the mistake at looking back at the ship as it launched another boulder and the bird opened its massive beak in shock and then it was hit. Being hit forced it to drop whatever it was carrying and Aryll saw that the bird was actually carrying tan girl that around her age and saw that she landed in the forest on the cliff of Outset island.

Link turned back to his sister with a worried expression on his face.

"Aryll! This is terrible! That girl fell into the forest! She needs help!" Link said

"I'll go help her!" Aryll said

"But it's too dangerous for you to go in there without something you can use to defend yourself with!" Link said

Aryll knew the only place where she could get a sword. She had receive one from Orca, an old man who was very knowledgeable with sword play. She went over to him and he tested her and when she passed he gave her the hero's sword. As soon as she got her sword she cut down the trees that was blocking the way to the forest. She crossed the bridge and entered the forest to rescue the girl.

When she entered the forest she saw that the girl was hanging from a tree branch. She had to get over to that tree and find out how to get her down. When she went a little further she saw a monster there and knew that she needed to defeat it in order to reach the young girl. She approached the monster and then it notices her and tried to kick her but she was too fast and was able to quickly defeat with her sword skills.

Aryll then climbed onto the tree stump and jumped onto the ledge and continued her way to the girl. When jumped off the second ledge she was about to approach the tree, when she heard bird calls. She looked up and saw two big birds carrying some more of the monsters and dropped them in front of her. Even when it was two against one she still managed to defeat them easily.

When Aryll was done slaying the monsters, the girl woke up and saw how high up she was and screamed. She wiggled until the branch finally snapped and the girl fell down. Aryll cringed when she saw the young girl fall hit the ground.

"Ooh! That's got to hurt" Aryll muttered

Aryll went over to the girl to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay?" Aryll aske

"OOWWWWCH!" The girl said

" _I guess not, but other than a bruised butt she seems to be okay_ " Aryll thought

The girl then looked over at Aryll and saw what she was wearing.

"Wow. What's with that getup? Well whatever. So where am I?" The girl asked

" _Rude!_ " Aryll thought

"You're in the forest on my home island" Aryll said

"Forest?" The girl asked

"Oh right that giant bird came and…"The girl started

Both girls then a shout and they saw a man near the entrance of the forest. It was the girl's right hand man pirate, Gonzo.

"Miss! MISS TETRA!" The man shouted

" _Tetra! That must be this girl's name"_ Aryll thought

The man rushed over to them and looked relieve to see that Tetra was safe.

"Oh! Oh, thank…thank goodness! You're safe! When I saw you get dropped on this summit, I thought for sure you'd…" Gonzo said

Gonzo couldn't even finish his sentence because he shuddered at the thought of Tetra meeting her end here in this forest.

"So that bird dropped on the top of this mountain?" Tetra asked

" _Actually it dropped you after it got hit in the face by a giant boulder that was launched by your crew"_ Aryll thought

"Well wasn't that nice of it!" Tetra said in a sarcastic tone

Tetra then started to move towards the entrance of the forest and motioned Gonzo to follow her.

"Well, don't just stand there! LET'S GO! Time to repay our debt to that bird in full!" Tetra said

"But miss, what about this girl?" Gonzo asked

"Don't worry about her! Come on!" Tetra said

Gonzo did what he was told and followed Tetra. Aryll soon followed since she needed to leave the forest as well. When everyone was outside Aryll heard the voice of her little brother on the other side of the bridge.

"Hoy! Big sister!" Link said

Link was waving at Aryll on the other side of the bridge and Aryll responded with small wave of her own. Link decided to cross the bridge to meet Aryll but he only made it halfway across the bridge when the giant bird from earlier came back and snatched him. He was trapped in the bird's talon and called out to his sister, hoping that she would save him.

"SISTER!" Link cried out

Tetra and Gonzo heard Aryll unsheathe her sword and tried run to the bird but she fell off the cliff but luckily Tetra caught her and held her. Gonzo also helped by holding Tetra. Aryll started wigging because she wanted to rescue her brother. Tetra kept a tight grip on the young girl's hand.

"Uhhn! Stupid kid! Get a hold yourself! She's gone! There's nothing you can do!" Tetra said

Aryll stopped struggling and just watched the giant bird carry her brother out to the sea. She had a sad look on her face. She was sad that she unable to save her brother from being kidnapped.

"Link, no" Aryll muttered sadly

Later when everyone was down at the beach Tetra got the shock of her life when Aryll asked her if she could come with them on their ship.

"What?! You want to come with us on our ship?" Tetra asked

"Yes, please let me sail with you" Aryll asked

Tetra leered at Aryll.

"Do you understand what you're asking?! We're pirates you know pirates! The terror of the seas" Tetra said

"What do we get out of bringing a helpless little kid along with us? I'll tell you what we get…a headache" Tetra said

" _Rude! You're one to talk! You're around the same age as me!"_ Aryll said

"I know how you feel, with your brother being kidnapped and all. But that really doesn't have anything to do with is now does it?" Tetra asked

A new voice spoke up and joined in on their conversation.

"And how do you figure that?" The voice asked

Everyone turned around and saw that it was the Rito from earlier. The rito's name was Quill.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there! Just who are you?! Where do you get off butting off in on other people's conversations?" Gonzo asked

"Please! All I mean to say is that if you big, bad pirates didn't come to this quiet little island…that poor boy wouldn't have been snatched by that bird" Quill said

"And just what do you mean by that?" Tetra asked

"Just be quiet for a moment and I'll tell you!" Quill said

Everyone was silent and waited for the Rito's explanation.

"Now, as my work entails delivering letters, I spend much of my time traveling amongst the many different islands. As a result, I hear many things" Quill said

"Haven't any of you heard word that young girls have been getting kidnapped lately from all regions of the great sea?" Quill asked

"But Link's a boy" Aryll pointed out

"How old is your brother?" Quill asked

"He's seven" Aryll asked

"If he's only seven then he still a short kid. That bird must've mistaken him for a girl. This theory can be backed up by the fact that it was very far away when it started to head towards the bridge" Quill said

"That makes sense" Tetra said

"No matter. Whether you've heard it or not, that seems to be the case. Young girls with long ears like yours have been getting kidnapped, never to be seen again. And unless my eyes fail me, the young boy who was just kidnapped from this island also has long ears, does he not? Much like you do, Miss fearsome pirate. My point is that the bird mistook that boy for you and that's why it grabbed him" Quill said

Tetra remained silent, but Aryll could tell by the look on her face that she was starting to feel guilty about the incident that occurred.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was young Aryll here who saved you from the monsters in the forest, wasn't it?" Quill said

"Well" Aryll said

Tetra looked over at Aryll and asked her if it was true.

"Is this true?" Tetra asked

"Yes, it is true" Aryll said

"Oh! And while I'm at it" Quill started it

"I may as well tell you that kidnapped both you and Aryll's brother has made its foul nest to the north on the heights of the Forsaken Fortress" Quill said

"The Forsaken Fortress?! Isn't that the place where?" Tetra asked

"So what are you going to do? Under the circumstances, I don't think it would be unreasonable for you to give Aryll a little help would it?" Quill asked

"Hmph! I don't need you to tell me that" Tetra said

Tetra then turned to Aryll and started to explain the circumstances.

"Even if I were to consider it. Lately, I've heard nothing but evil rumors about this Forsaken Fortress" Tetra said

"You can't possible mean to go there with nothing but that cheap little sword! That's not brave, it's stupid!" Tetra said

" _She is so rude! Would it kill her to be nice for once?"_ Aryll thought

"I mean, come on! Even a simple little island like this has to have something you can use as a shield. You know, something to use to defend yourself with? Anything?" Tetra asked

There was only one shield that came to mind and that was the family shied that was hanging on the wall in her house.

"Tell you what. If you come back with something like that, we'll let you stow away on our ship" Tetra said

"Thanks Tetra" Aryll said

Aryll may have misjudged Tetra too soon. She just discovered that Tetra has a nice side to her as well.

"Oh, and one more thing: once we leave, you won't be coming back here for a while, so you'd better go say goodbye to your family while you have the chance" Tetra said

"I will, thanks" Aryll said

"I don't want you getting all weepy eyed and homesick on me" Tetra said

Aryll decided to ignore the last rude comment that Tetra made and go to her house to get the shield. She saw the beetle shop and go in to see if the shop had any supplies that she needed. She ended buying a bait bag, along with some bait and a hypo pear. She then to her house to get the shield that she needed.

Aryll entered the house and climbed the ladder. But she saw that the shield was missing. It was no longer on the wall.

"What the ––? Where did the shield go?" Aryll asked

Aryll climbed back down and before she could look for it she was called over by her grandmother.

"Aryll" Grandma said

Aryll went over to her grandma.

"What is it grandma?" Aryll asked

Grandma turned around and Aryll saw that her grandmother had the shield in her arms. Aryll had a very sad look on her face. She was trying to decide if it was okay to actually take it with her. She looked back at her grandma and saw that she was giving her a sad smile.

"Take it with you" Grandma said

Aryll took it and hooked it on her back and looked back at her grandmother and saw that she was looking down at the ground with an extremely depressed look on her face.

"I guess it's true. Link has really been kidnapped hasn't he?" Grandma asked

"I afraid so" Aryll said sadly

"What kind of monster would take such a sweet, young child?" Grandma asked

Aryll looked to the side. She didn't know how to respond to that. Aryll's heart was starting to break because her sweet, old grandmother started to cry. Her grandmother was supposed to be happy. Aryll needed to hurry up and rescue Link so everything would go back to normal.

Aryll went back to Tetra and told her that she got the shield that she needed.

"Wow, that's a decrepit old shield…Are you sure you can still use that thing? Are you going to get splinters and cry?" Tetra asked

"I got the shield that you asked me to get! No need to be so rude!" Aryll said

"Well, whatever…If you're ready, then let's go! Are you ready?" Tetra asked

"Of course I'm ready!" Aryll said

Everyone boarded the ship and Gonzo started to ring the gong on the ship. The sail rolled down and the wind started to move the ship. Everyone on the island started to wave at her and wished luck on her journey.

"Good luck Aryll"

"Good luck finding Link"

"Take care of yourself"

Aryll was waving back at them with a sad look on her face. She then saw something else and went to the side of the ship and saw that her grandmother was on the balcony looking at her. Aryll waved at her as well.

"Ugh…How much longer is this going to go on, do you think? Do you have an estimate?" Tetra asked

Aryll turned back to Tetra who was relaxing on the deck.

"Are you sure you shouldn't quit right now? Seriously just think about it" Tetra said

"I can tell you're just going to get more sentimental from here on out. There's still time, you know…Are you're sure we shouldn't just turn around and take you back to your island?" Tetra said

Aryll turned back to view her home but she set out on this journey to rescue her brother. She couldn't quit now, not when her journey just began.

"I can't give up now, not when my brother is in danger. I have to rescue him" Aryll said

"Suite yourself" Tetra said

Tetra told her to go down and meet a young pirate named Niko. He put her through an athletic test. She managed to pass it easily and he gave her some treasure. She was given a spoils bag for storing items that monsters might drop. She then heard Tetra announce that they arrived at the Forsaken Fortress. She heard Tetra's voice from the lookout on the ship. She climbed the latter and met up with Tetra.

"What were you doing with Niko?" Tetra asked

"Nothing important" Aryll said

"Don't tell me you were playing some stupid game for treasure" Tetra said

"We might've done that" Aryll said

"Well whatever! There's something you need to see have a look over there. That's the cursed isle known as the Forsaken Fortress" Tetra said

Aryll went to look at the place where her brother was being held. That place gave her the chills but she brushed it off since she was determined to rescue her brother from this awful place.

"There are all sorts of strange rumors about this place. What I do know is that long ago, it used to be the hideout of a no good group of pirates we used to compete with. But they were just small time. Now the place looks pretty dangerous" Tetra said

Aryll found it hard to believe that such a dangerous place used to be a simple hideout. But the million rupee question is what happened to this place that made it change so much?

"Ah! I knew it! Look! Over there! By the window!" Tetra said

Aryll looked over and saw one window that where flock of seagull were flying around.

"Have you ever seen so many seagulls like that before?" Tetra said

"Only around my brother" Aryll said

"I'll bet you anything that's the place where they have your brother locked up!" Tetra said

"I'm willing to bet that too!" Aryll said

"Good! I'm glad were same page here" Tetra said

Tetra then looked back at the fortress.

"But this whole place looks like the whole place under some really tight guard" Tetra said

"This won't work we'd be spotted before we got anywhere near landing there" Tetra said

"What should we do?" Aryll asked

"Shut up for a while and let me think" Tetra said

Aryll pouted at Tetra's rudeness but she let it go since the young pirate captain was helping her.

"Hmmm, what should we do?" Tetra asked

Tetra looked at Aryll, who was still looking at the evil fortress, with a wink and a smile. Before Aryll knew what was going on she was stuffed in a barrel and put on catapult. Aryll noticed this and it didn't take long for her to figure out what they were going to do. She tried to struggle out of the barrel with little success.

"Look, don't struggle. If you really want to get into that dangerous place like that, this is the only way to do it. Trust me. We pirates do this all the time. Don't worry about it. It'll be a piece of cake!" Tetra said

" _You're telling me that you pirates put yourself into barrels and launch yourselves with a catapult?_ " Aryll thought

"Is everybody ready?" Tetra asked

Gonzo saluted, which told Tetra that everyone was ready.

"Never you fear, kid. We're pros! We're going to launch you good" Tetra said

Aryll was launched after 3 seconds passed. She screamed and then she hit the wall. Her sword fell out of its sheath and fell near a balcony. She fell down in the water. She swam to nearest platform and panted.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Aryll said

Aryll knew that she was already at a disadvantage since she already lost her sword. She took a couple steps forward when a strange voice came out of nowhere. It sounded like Tetra's voice.

"Your sword landed all the way up there? I'm sorry! I apologize! I guess my aim was a little off" Tetra said

Aryll looked around to see if Tetra was anywhere but she was nowhere to found.

"Heh heh…The look on your face! Priceless!" Tetra said

It sounded like Tetra's voice was coming from Aryll's pocket. She put her hand in her pocket and felt something in it. She took out and saw that it was a strange looking stone.

"Heh heh…I slipped this stone in your pocket just before we fired you over there. It's no ordinary stone ether" Tetra said

"Then what is it?" Aryll asked

"It allows me see whatever you're doing and we can communicate each other even if we are far away from each other" Tetra said

"Wow! This stone works just like telepathy" Aryll said

"In a way it does. Hey, but listen carefully! I'm gonna this back after you rescue your brother, so don't go losing it, you understand?!" Tetra said

"You can trust me not to lose it" Aryll said

Aryll then went up the first flight of stairs and saw the spotlights.

"What am I going to do? If I get spotted they'll most likely throw in a prison cell. I can't out run it ether" Aryll said

Out of the corner of her eye Aryll saw some barrels and then she got an idea. She could pretend to be a barrel and would stop as soon as a spotlight is near her. She was able to sneak past them and made it to the second level. She knew that she needed to take out those spotlights. She went to the first one. Tetra contacted her again and told her that a monster was running the spotlight.

Aryll climbed up the ladder and saw a pot full of sticks and got the idea of using them as a weapon. With the stick in her hands she was able to take out the monster that was running the spotlight. She then took out the other three spotlights. With the spotlights out of the way she was able to move forward more easily. The next door she entered had some big monster with lanterns.

"Will the barrel trick work on them too? Well only one way to find out" Aryll said

Aryll's barrel trick managed to help her get past all the monsters and was able to make it all the way to the balcony where her sword was and when she saw her sword was there she started to jump up and down in excitement because her sword was there.

"Yay! It's my sword!" Aryll said

The floor behind now had spikes and that meant that Aryll was now trapped. The monster guarding the door heard the noise and noticed Aryll there and tried to attack her but she managed to dodge it and got to her sword. With her sword back she was able to get her sword back and defeat the monster that was guarding the door.

Aryll pushed open the door and looked around the room. She then noticed a prison cell and noticed that her little brother Link was there. Link looked up and saw that his big sister was there. He made a relieved sound which caught the attention of the other girls that were in the cell too. Aryll also made a relieved sound and was about to go over to the cell but she stopped when she heard some flapping.

"What's that sound?" Aryll asked

Aryll then looked up and saw the giant bird. She took a step back. Before she could do anything the bird grabbed her with its massive beak and started to fly back outside. She heard her little brother cry out to her but there was nothing that he could do. The bird was now carrying her somewhere else.

"Where's it taking me?" Aryll asked

She then noticed a balcony and the next thing she saw was large man standing on the balcony. The bird was now flying in front of the man. The man saw Aryll and extended his hand towards her but brought it back down to his side. He then motioned his head to the side, telling the bird to throw the courageous girl out to sea. The bird threw Aryll out to sea and screamed the whole.

Aryll was floating the ocean unconscious and a mysterious boat showed. Later Aryll heard a voice.

"Aryll…Aryll…Wake up, Aryll!" The voice said

Aryll opened her eyes for a second but then she closed them. The voice spoke out to her again.

"Pull yourself together, Aryll!" The voice said

Aryll opened her eyes and l saw that it was morning. She also saw that she was no longer in the Forsaken Fortress. She looked to see where the owner of that voice was but was nowhere to be seen. She also noticed that she was in a boat. The voice from before spoke up again.

"Well? Have you come to your senses yet?" The voice asked

"Where are you?" Aryll asked

"Look in front of you" The voice said

Aryll looked in front of her. She got the shock of her life when the head of the boat turned around and spoke to her.

"You are surprisingly dull witted" The boat said

Aryll screamed and fell on her back. The boat laughed.

"Did I startle you?" The boat asked

"Yes, you did" Aryll said

"I suppose that is only natural. As wide as the world is, I am the only the boat upon it who can speak the words of men" The boat said

Aryll was still in shock to see that she was in front of a talking boat.

"Who are you?" Aryll asked

"I am the King of red lions. Do not fear…I am not your enemy" King of red lions said

"Did you save me?" Aryll asked

"I did. I found you floating in the ocean and brought aboard" King of red lions said

"I see, well thank you" Aryll said

"Think nothing of it, I was merely doing a good deed. But let us move to a more important topic" King of red lions said

"A more important topic?" Aryll said

"Aryll, I have been watching ever since you went to the Forsaken Fortress to rescue your brother. I understand that your desire to protect your brother could give the courage to fearlessly stand up to anything. But such a bold attempt was foolhardy" King of red lions said

Aryll looked down, disappointed. She would've had a better chance at rescuing her brother if she knew more about the Forsaken Fortress. If she had done better research on the place then she probably would've had a better chance at rescuing her brother. She had failed Link not once, but twice.

"I know it was dangerous but I had to go because he's my brother and I care about him. I admit I should've done more research on the place instead charging in without a plan" Aryll said

"Hey now, don't look so down. You tried your best" King of red lions said

"My best wasn't good enough" Aryll said

"I suppose you saw him…the shadow that command that monstrous bird" King of red lions said

Aryll did recall seeing a man at the balcony of the fortress.

"I did. Do you know who he is?" Aryll asked

"His name is Ganon" King of red lions said

"Ganon?" Aryll asked

"He who obtained the power of the gods, attempted to cover the land in darkness, and was ultimately sealed away by the very power he hoped to command. He is the very same Ganon…the emperor of the dark realm the ancient legends speak of. I do not know why the seal of the gods has failed, but now that Ganon has returned, the world is once again being threatened by his evil magic" King of red lions said

Aryll couldn't believe that such an ancient figure was back in this world. And now that it was known that he was the master of the forsaken fortress that made her chances of rescuing Link pretty low.

"Tell me, Aryll…Do you still wish to save your brother from him?" King of red lions asked

Aryll nodded.

"And will you do anything to save him?" King of red lions asked

Aryll nodded again.

"I see…in that case I shall guide you as we go forward, advising you on what you should do and where you must go. Ganon cannot be defeated by human hands, let alone what little strength you possess. The key to defeating Ganon is locked away in a great power that you can wield only after much toil and hardship. Do you understand?" King of red lions asked

Aryll nodded again.

"In that case we depart to the great sea! Ah but I'm getting ahead of myself" King of red lions said

"This is actually a bit embarrassing for me to admit but…although I am a boat that possesses the power of speech, but I have no sail and a boat with no sail can sail no seas" King of red lions said

"I have brought you far to the east of the dark gaze of the Forsaken Fortress. On this island is a town of merchants who deal with a variety of goods. If you search hard enough, surely you can find one who will sell you a sail. I am sorry to ask this of you, but without a sail I will be useless to you" King of red lions said

Aryll got out of the boat and was getting ready to search for the sail they needed.

"This island of merchants is home to many valuable goods. The information they provide you may come in handy during your endeavors at sea, so listen carefully to their words and heed them well. But remember that we have no time to play. So come back immediately after your errands are done" King of red lions said

"Leave it to me" Aryll said

Aryll had to do a few things. She had to free a strange man named Tingle. She found a pictobox, straitened some kids who were misbehaving, had to do some tasks to have her pictobox ungraded so it can take pictures in color. She was finally able to find a merchant who had a sail and she only had to pay 80 rupees for it. With her task complete she went back to the King of red lions and told him that she was able to get a sail. They then set sail for the island that needed to go to first.


End file.
